It is a common practice to embed telephone lines, network lines, and power lines in a building structure. It is a particularly commonly practiced way of construction to embed various lines and cables in the building structure, such as an office building, a business building, and a hotel. These lines and cables are coupled to connection sockets that are embedded in walls or floors of a building for both easy use and aesthetic appearance.
To use, a user may plug a device into a corresponding one of the connection sockets, according to the nature of the device to be used. For example, to connect to the Internet, a connection cable is used to connect between a networking device and the Internet. Hotels that provide Internet connection service usually provide a connection cable to a hotel resident to allow the hotel resident to connect personal networking devices for Internet connection during the period of staying in the hotel. However, the network connection cables or telephones cables that are currently available in the market are plug-and-play cables. This makes it easy to connect and remove the cables, but it also suffers easy loosening, being stolen, and getting lost easily.
In view of these problems, the present invention aims to provide a structure of security and protection for connection socket that has a simple structure, provides effective protection against theft, prevents unauthorized connection, and is easy to practice in order to overcome the problems of the conventional connection socket that provides generally no means for protection against theft and unauthorized connection.